barkleypediafandomcom-20200216-history
Main Page
Welcome to Barkleypedia: Shut Up and Wiki! A free encyclopedia that only the elect may edit. A jaw-dropping since December 28, 2015. About the Wiki Barkleypedia: Shut Up and Wiki! is a fan-created encyclopedic guide to Accolade's classic ''Barkley: Shut Up and Jam!'' duology, comprised of the watershed 1993 vidcon classic Barkley: Shut Up and Jam! and its 1995 sequel, Barkley: Shut Up and Jam! 2. This wiki also covers the Tales of Game's-produced side story Barkley, Shut Up and Jam: Gaiden, as well as the remaining installments of the Hoopz Barkley SaGa, the film ''Space Jam'', and all other works which form a ''Barkley'' expanded universe. Nota bene Warning: the wiki you are about to read is not canon. However, it makes a strenuous effort to abide by and thoroughly document the canon of the Barkley expanded universe; what is canon, what is non-canon, and what may be, but has not yet come to be confirmed canon. Please beware of spoilers. If you have not yet beaten Barkley, Shut Up and Jam: Gaiden, you are highly encouraged to do so before exploring this wiki. You can beat it in four hours, eight hours tops. In the future, we may provide relatively spoiler-free strategy articles, to help those stuck partway through the game. Did you know... * ...that Barkley: Shut Up and Jam! was released for both the Sega Genesis and the Super Nintendo Entertainment System? * ...that performing a Super Dunk after three consecutive Hanging Dunks without allowing the computer-controlled team to score will result in a backboard shattering? * ...that Accolade, Inc., the vidcon developer behind the Barkley: Shut Up and Jam! duology, was founded in 1984? * ...that Charles Barkley's jersey number was 34? * ...that in response to the devastating effects of Barkley's Chaos Dunk performed in the year 2041, basketball was criminalized, and countless b-ballers were put to the death in what became known as the Great B-Ball Purge, or B-Ballnacht? Featured Quotes * "Chain nets. Graffiti. I love playing in the hood." –Charles Barkley on streetball, from the back of the box, Barkley: Shut Up and Jam! * "Stay out of my house." –Charles Barkley's lighthearted trash-talk, Barkley: Shut Up and Jam! 2 * "Thanks guys, you got a lot of... a lot of... well, whatever it is, you got a lot of it." –Michael Jordan, regarding the Looney Tunes, Space Jam * "Maybe you're right, Barkley. Maybe fate did choose you to destroy b-ball. Maybe fate chose you to end the greatest game that mankind has ever been given. But I don't think so. I think fate chose you for something far greater. I think fate chose you to redeem b-ball, to give it a clean slate and a fresh start. Right before the purge, Barkley, b-ball lost sight of the two most important parts of the game... Slams and jams. It stopped being about the slams and instead, the neo-shekels. It stopped being about the jams and instead, about the endorsements. I don't think of you as a devil, Charles Barkley. I think of you as an angel." –The Ultimate Hellbane to Charles Barkley, Barkley, Shut Up and Jam: Gaiden Featured Article Sphinx is one of ten "brutal" playable teammates featured alongside Charles Barkley in the 1995 vidcon Barkley: Shut Up and Jam! 2. Sporting impenetrable black sunglasses, a black dew rag, and a coldly mocking, no-nonsense attitude, Sphinx slammed, jammed, and rocked the house across eight streetball courts with a unique playstyle that separated him from the rest. While he donned a black T-shirt in his Player Select image, he was known to wear different jerseys match-to-match depending on which team he played for. Today in Barkley: Shut Up and Jam! History Nothing happened. Probably. Check back daily for more Today in Barkley: Shut Up and Jam! History or view the ''Barkley'' timeline. Featured News * [[User blog:Clispaeth/ToG's Bisse outlines Barkley 2's G.L.A.M.P. system on the barkley 2 devdump|January 9: ToG's Bisse outlines Barkley 2's G.L.A.M.P. system on the barkley 2 devdump]] Helping Out Would you like to help Barkleypedia grow into a legend in its own right? If you think you got what it takes, you are invited to contribute to the wiki. Below are some particular needs to attend to. * Be sure to always keep one foot firmly in the Barkley: Shut Up and Jam! expanded universe. Remember: If you can't slam with the best, jam with the rest. * Piccies. Lots of piccies. Quality piccies, with just the right number of pixels. Informative screenshots from all four Barkley vidcons, pivotal scenes from Space Jam, and out-of-universe piccies, too. * Before making too many pages, create Categories and Navigation Templates, to keep things organized and intuitive. * We could also use some Templates for stubs and other page problems, preferably with humorously appropriate quotations and images from the Barkley vidcons. I love those things. * A nice source of quotes from Barkley, Shut Up and Jam: Gaiden can be found courtesy of N. N. Ashe here, at the Let's Play Archive. However, be advised that there may be typos, and it is difficult to discern the transcriber's typos from the many typos present in Gaiden. Perhaps it wouldn't be too hard to extract the in-game text from the Gaiden download itself, but I have yet to look into how. * Begin work on translating all articles to Al Bhed for the Al Bhed-language Barkleypedia: Shut Up and Wiki! * Need more details? Need lots of details? Need life-endangering levels of details? Head over to the Community Corner. Disclaimer This fansite is not affiliated with Accolade, Inc., Sony Imagesoft, Den'Z, Sega Games Co., Ltd., Nintendo Co., Ltd., the National Basketball Association, or Tales of Game's Studios. Latest activity Featured Image __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Barkleypedia